User talk:Bentendo
NOTE: I'm in the process of moving, so for the next few weeks I won't be able to edit the site as much as I would like to. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them, but I won't be checking the site everyday so you might get a response a bit faster if you ask someone else. Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. Archive :On your thirteenth archive, I set a comment for you in case you want to get to it. ::I know they forced me to move to NIWA and that was pretty bossy agreed? :::Sure :) ::::Do you have any Banjo-Kazooie games? BTW why are you not on MarioWiki (NIWA) anymore? :::::Makes sense, I will be getting Banjo-Pilot, Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, and Conker's Pocket Tales on Friday. Something else, are you shocked/disappointed in Rareware that they ruined the Conker series? I sure am. They ruined the series with blood, guns, knives (Conker: Live & Reloaded) and sexual stuff (Conker's Bad Fur Day). I don't understand. Do you? Potential :I see a lot of potential in you. Maybe you should request VSTF powers along with BattleFranky202 and Ville10 here so you can be promoted. Hey Can you keep an eye on Darkmarx373 please. He is creating bad pages and doing useless edits. Can you delete stargamer's user page and talk age because darkmarx did useless edits on it. Thanks... Btw what happens if my adminship request is a tie? Thanks... Sky Hawks I think there should be a Super Mario Galaxy 3. Sky Hawks 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm new on this wiki and I'm from another wiki to the right www.danball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Sky Hawks 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) They just a idea.I also from anonther wiki, but I am a french-speaker!With this wiki, I can plublish my vaptor idea!(A new play-machine!). 19:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Note:My signature and is from enemy of stick ranger!(A dan-ball game). 19:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Erm, I guess that would go under fan-fiction, which we don't allow. Sorry. :| --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 23:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) BOOT They a real item.Please retry you for deleted it, and recreate it. 00:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Proff:http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros._3 This Wiki needs Dark Dawn I have noticed that this wiki lacks articles on "Golden Sun: Dark Dawn", including an article on Matthew, the main character. I have finished the game, of course, but it would be some time before I could make an article that extensive. So, I have decided to request that some articles would be made so I could work with them without starting from scratch. If you could do this, or at least find someone else to do it, that would be awesome! Thanks, and I hope that this is not too much trouble-Wyluca Omega Tyrant :On super-smash-bros.wikia.com, Omega Tyrant called you an idiot and a blindless human. Get him! I am already blocked there. BTW please tell staff about this. Super Mario Galaxy enemies category and Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies category We could merge the two category pages together to show all enemies that have appeared in both games couldn't we? We could call that page "Super Mario Galaxy series enemies". I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I see what you're saying. Anyways, I'm making another category for Shy Guy characters and enemies. That's okay, right? I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted to make sure. :) I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Page Needing Deletion This page needs to be deleted because there is already a better Chain Chomp page. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 20:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hola Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Vidoes Never mind I figured it out.﻿ New Featured Article Don't you think we should have a new featured article? Bulbasaur has been the current featured article for a few months now. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 03:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You Delete This Page? Could you please delete this page? I didn't realize it was on the wiki, and created a page of the same thing by accident. However, the reason I'm asking you to delete the older page is because I think the newer one I created is better because it tells more. If you don't want to delete it, I guess you could merge the two pages together. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 01:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wii games Thanks! The trouble with it, though, is that it makes it impossible for the reader to sort all the games by name, publisher, etc. However, the upside is that it's far easier to manage. We'd only have to deal with smaller lists of like 50-200 games instead of one giant 900+ game list. It's also great for current-gen platforms, since we would only have to worry about updating the current year's list. --Lord Kennerson 05:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've come up with an alternate idea on my page. ::An alphabetized image gallery of box art is a simple and visually appealing option for the lists. We can use tabs to separate the games into groups of about 100 for easier navigation. The disadvantage is we can't display any information about the games, however the reader can click on the image to go to the game's page if they want to learn more about it. What do you think about this? ::Also, on an unrelated note, you should check out this site: http://www.nintendoage.com/index.cfm. It has front and back box art and even instruction manuals for literally every single NES game, as well as most of the games on other Nintendo systems. It's pretty insane. --Lord Kennerson 01:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps you're right. Another problem is that a lot of the games are still missing box art (or don't even have pages). It would take a while to get all of the boxart in reasonable quality, and uploading icon-sized versions in the meantime would just be silly. :::I'll continue to work on my previous idea. Thank you for your input! --Lord Kennerson 03:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome How did you get so Awesome? New Infobox Template I took into consideration everyone's opinions about my original template idea, and I've come up with this. -> It's a platform specific infobox. Each platform would have an unique template. The differences would be purely cosmetic; the logo of the platform on top, and a color scheme that matches the platform. Also, the infobox contains what we all agree to be necessary information: Developer(s), Publisher(s), Release Date(s), Genre(s), and Rating(s). The credits and gallery links also remain. However, an issue I can see with platform-specific infoboxes would be dealing with games that were released on multiple platforms. While most of them are unique enough to have separate articles (for example, compare the Rayman Raving Rabbids Wii and GBA releases), some games don't have enough differences between versions to warrant separate articles (a popular example would be Twilight Princess). This could possibly be solved with a special platform-neutral infobox. If you like this idea, I can make ones for all the other systems really quickly. It's just a matter of switching the image and the colors. --Lord Kennerson 04:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I've edited the NES template (which would now be a universal game infobox) with your suggestions. The colors are more subtle, the title of the game is in the infobox, and since the logo of the platform has been removed, I re-added the platform section. --Lord Kennerson 22:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question. I just joined the wiki and I noticed that the Paper Mario enemies were not very accurate. Could we make a template for Paper Mario enemies? I can put them on the page, cause i KNOW Paper Mario. Here is what the template would look like. Enemy Picture Hp attack defense base star points area: Thanks! KingdomDemyx 17:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Demyx ::Hey, no problem about the late response. I understand completely, as I have Portal 2 as well! ::When I saw that the template had your name on it on your page, I couldn't resist making a box art to match it. --Lord Kennerson 02:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea for developer/publisher pages Most of my communication round here has been with Ville10 however he has informed me that you’re the one to talk to in regards to company pages. I was trying something out on the LJN page in regards to laying out games developed/produced by a company by having the game box next to the title to break up from the many long lists of just games. I think it’s a good idea although especially for companies who didn’t produce many games but it might be a bit too much for some of the bigger companies who have released hundreds if not thousands of games. Just wanted to get some feedback from one of the guys in charge before rolling it out all over.-TheWho87™ 14:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : I’ve done a couple of companies that have done loads of games and have done them in a way with a sortable list, the main two I’ve done being Atlus and Acclaim Entertainment so that they have all the game they have released without all the boxcovers, I’ve also listed the releases of the same game separately if their during different months.-TheWho87™ 16:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo The logo of this wiki is possibly violating copyright, as Nintendo owns all rights to their logo. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 2 I noticed that you made a walkthrough for Super Mario Galaxy. You should make one for Super Mario Galaxy 2! Hi, I have a few questions. First, i'd like to make an enemy bio for the paper mario sieries? Can we do that? That would be great help. Also, what template is the one that i put on my user page that says what i'm playing? Thanks. KingdomDemyx 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Here is it for Paper Mario. Name (at top) Picture HP: Attack Power: Defense: Game/Games: Area: Thanks! and ps, how do you get the pic in the infobox? KingdomDemyx 16:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) One more thing Thanks, I got it! One more thing. Is there any way to put a picture in the infobox? THANKS! I owe ya. question AGAIN I have another question. I have been on wikia for about a year now, and i made a wiki this morning. http://thewalkthrough.wikia.com It is a video game walkthrough wiki. I am wondering if you could sign up and make me a infobox for the games like you have on this wiki? Thanks. KingdomDemyx 17:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Infobox CVG Hi Bentendo. I'm wondering if you'd consider adding a "Series" parameter to the Infobox CVG to replace the former "Preceded by" and "Followed by". No huge advantage to it, I just think the series a title belongs to is something important that would logically be found in the infobox. Revitalizer 21:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Animal crossing 3DS Response I know this is a VERY delayed response to them message you left me forever ago, but the reason I haven't answered your question about being mayor on the new Animal Crossing game is because I'm not completely sure myself. There is a very short article about it, but I'm not sure how true it is. There are alot of blogs about it around the internet. Please do some research on it and let me know if you've decided to use that information on the page. Wyluca 22:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wyluca Hacked? Someone has apparently hacked the wiki. I've never seen anything like this before. Basically, from what I can tell, all images have been turned into images advertising the Mass Effect wiki? --Lord Kennerson 20:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: According to The guy's talk page, a hacker is impersonating him, and this has also happened to several other wikis. --Lord Kennerson 20:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT2: Okay, it turns out that User:Mega-Lantron12890000000 is the guy behind this. He vandalized a ton of templates, but I reverted just about all of them back to normal. --Lord Kennerson 20:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Come to Fan-Ball wiki This is a cool wiki and it would be nice to join us. Click this link to go there: www.fanball.wikia.com and for my talk page on that wiki: www.fanball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tabuu2468 .Send me a message there if you want to come there and to improve the wiki. Tabuu Supereme 20:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You Have to Delete My Account! To my horror, I loged in a few days ago and found that my profile page claimed that I was following a user page with a terrible name. That user was deleted, but my account seems to be perminantly damaged. The count of days in a row that I have made contributions so I can earn a badge now remains at one, and my rank continues to rise though I have earned no new badges. Please delete my corrupted account for the sake of the wiki. I will soon make a new account with the user name Wyluca2. Please, don't hesitate to delete my corrupted account. Wyluca 22:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wyluca Nintendo toys Hi! I see that you seem to have a big interest in the early Nintendo toys (which I share with you), and I thought you might be interested in this http://blog.beforemario.com/. It's a blog which features many of the toys, with lots of information and great images. Maybe you already are aware of it, but nonetheless it's too good not to inform you about it! - Ville10 10:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you appreciate it, I felt the same way when I first found it. I really love to dig into Nintendo's past, but those toys have always been a bit of a problem. Finding these images was amazing, and the descriptions doesn't leave out a single detail! :I agree when it comes to the images though, as much as I'd like to, just taking them isn't right. - Ville10 16:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fun that you mention that book just now. I found it some time ago but completely forgot about it, but informing you about the blog reminded me about it, and I actually ordered it yesterday! ::I'll keep my eye open for other websites, but I doubt there are any sites about early Nintendo as good as that one. Cool to see us getting mentioned like that though, it's those moments that makes it fun to work with a wiki! - Ville10 16:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Up to date... or whatever There aren't many users, but surely someone can update it quicker than a few months. Also, seriously... do you know why someone put "Australia only"?TheUltimateKoopa 01:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Mario & Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games Is there an article for this game yet?--TheUltimateKoopa 22:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello. I just joined the wiki. I wanted to ask you if we should create categories for each game for better organization. For example Mario Kart and Mario Galaxy would be under the "Mario Games" category. Let me know what you think. 02:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I have created a series of templates that will highly benefit the wiki. I have experience with other wikis so I am very knowledgable about coding and general wiki know-a-bouts. I was wondering if there are request pages for user rights, because I may have a request. 02:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) hi did u create this wiki? Eziodragon 19:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hi did u create this wiki? Eziodragon 19:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hi did u create this wiki? Eziodragon 19:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry for some reason my last message was published 3 times. sorry about thatEziodragon 19:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I tried any times of show to Nintendo and another sites of Nintendo but i cant found the form of success or make posible this think that i want to do... please help me to know almost what is my error in this http://twurl.nl/usiztr that is seen in the jorge antonio gutiérrez martínez account of facebook, yes you need a account of facebook for see it in the note of Jorge Antonio Gutiérrez Martínez, make know!! MAKE KNOW MY ERROR PLEASE!!! What is my error with this web site?? how to make these pokémon almost appear in Pokémon officially? http://twurl.nl/usiztr seen from jorge antonio gutiérrez martínez account from Facebook, but you must know spanish leanguage for that... and really need what i need to make for that these list being been considerer by Nintendo... please! Help i dont know why i have error with all that i want What is my error with this web site?? how to make these pokémon almost appear in Pokémon officially? http://twurl.nl/usiztr seen from jorge antonio gutiérrez martínez account from Facebook, but you must know spanish leanguage for that... and really need what i need to make for that these list being been considerer by Nintendo... please! answer me!!! but i need to see it "specialty pages" Thanks for the message! I've noticed this wiki is missing lots of "specialty pages" you know pages you'd find on a wiki specialized on a subject. Do you want these types of pages? P.S are you the founder? hey Bentendo clever name YOU R A GOD Sparker03 00:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,i added "NES" on the wrong wiki,i was adding it to my wiki. i named it Nintendo:NES and it came here :D None540 07:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) hi hello im the creator and admin from the new wikia for the the playstastionvita and i would love if you could please add my link where i would make sence my amount of viewers are lorwering and i would like to begin a nintendo section for my wiki to add more fans so please consider it Pokemon Walkthroughs I noticed last week someone went through and deleted all the Pokemon Walkthroughs and everything related (pictures and such) to them. I notice the Super Mario Galaxy Walkthroughs were left alone. Looks like Conker's Bad Fur Day wants to kill all walkthroughs and more narrowly define what content should be here. Example: 23:51, December 3, 2012 Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk | contribs) deleted page Pokémon SoulSilver/walkthrough (From What I said.) -Bcw142 (talk) 17:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario World Hints and Cheats Hey! I saw what you asked about on the Super Mario World/ Cheats and Hints, and yes every single thing on that page is true. After you complete Star Road and the "Special" world the overworld will look like it's fall.The BitMaster (talk) 19:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC)